


don't be a hero

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: After-Action Patchup, Angst, Bedside Vigils, Established Relationship, F/F, Recklessness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as though she thought herself invincible, and those who thought themselves invincible were usually proven wrong in the worst way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be a hero

"Look _out!_ " Eirika shouted for what seemed like the fiftieth time that battle. She'd hoped that her own promotion would be the end of struggling to keep up with L'Arachel, but even one of the strongest stallions in Renais couldn't always stay in step with her. Eirika made her way through the cluster of trees along the river, panting as she cut down another enemy in her way, praying she would reach her partner in time.

_It's not as though you're not used to this,_ she thought with a sigh. Even before L'Arachel learned to use magic, she'd be charging into the fray swinging her staff like a weapon. Dozla encouraged this, Rennac sighed and looked the other way and it was always Eirika who had to pull her back and keep her out of harm's way.

At least back then, though, L'Arachel would listen. Being able to use magic had gone to her head. Finally, she heard L'Arachel's voice loud and clear moments before catching sight of the woman herself. Her bare arms were covered in scratches and burns, her skirt was singed, her stockings spotted with dirt and blood.

"The day is saved, once more, thanks to the peerless efforts of-"

" _L'Arachel!_ Behind you-!"

"Oh, Eirika! Goodness, but those woods were awfully thick, weren't they? This is why you should have taken the shortcut!" L'Arachel said cheerfully as Eirika disposed of the monster who had just been about to take her head off.

"You should have come with me," Eirika sighed. "Prince Innes and Tana _told_ us the woods were the safest route."

"Ah, but not the shortest. And the enemy would _expect_ us to take the safe route," L'Arachel said. "I preferred to surprise them! And it _worked!_ Oh, many of them tried to run, but no monsters are going to escape on _my_ watch!"

"And your tome's worn out." Eirika reached into the supply convoy and dug out a spare. "Here, take this. But this time, stay behind me. You look like you could use a break from fighting."

"Nonsense! The lovely L'Arachel does not rest when monsters-"

" _Please._ " The other woman looked about to protest, but sighed and tucked the tome under her arm.

"Oh, very well."

They rode quickly, in search of the rest of the party, Eirika doing her best to cut down any stray monsters before L'Arachel had a chance to exert herself anymore. She looked worn out, not just the wounds but her hair was stringy and her face pale.

The last time she fought this hard, she'd ended up collapsing on the way back to camp. This time she was still conscious, but for how long?

 

Once the last monster had been taken care of and the last scratch healed, L'Arachel fell asleep, Eirika at her bedside.

They'd gotten lucky this time, but it was still too close a call for Eirika's liking. And there had been too many of those to begin with since L'Arachel took up light magic. It was as though she thought herself invincible, and those who thought themselves invincible were usually proven wrong in the worst way.

Right now all she wanted to do was keep L'Arachel on the sidelines for a while, stop her fighting, make her rest. Let _her_ worry for a change when Eirika or the others were scratched, shot at, burned, stabbed. _But that wouldn't solve anything, and actions performed out of spite only lead to trouble,_ she reminded herself. The only other option was to keep on as she was now, acting as L'Arachel's shield, but one woman could only do so much. And what if she was needed elsewhere? Or wounded, or ill?

_What should I do?_

She glanced over at the other woman's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful for someone who'd just exhausted herself killing monsters, Natasha's staff had made every scratch and bruise disappear. Tomorrow she'd wake up fresh and well-rested and ready to throw her life on the line once more. And this time, she could...

Eirika sighed, smoothing back a lock of the princess's hair.

"I can't lose you," she whispered. Every consideration, every worry, every frustration boiled down to this one simple fact. L'Arachel fought as though every battle could be her last, and all Eirika could think about was the day she'd given her the ruby, promising they'd be together forever. _You'll come to Rausten with me when this is all over, won't you? I'll be certain to visit Renais!_

The pain of knowing Lyon was gone forever was still fresh. She didn't want to contend with the possibility of losing another person she held so dear.

She pulled her chair closer, wrapping her hands around one of L'Arachel's and squeezing firmly.

"You promised we'd be together, remember? That you'd come to visit Renais...don't leave me. Please..."

A moment later, she felt L'Arachel squeeze back.

 

During the next skirmish, Eirika didn't realize until halfway through that L'Arachel hadn't left her side the whole time. Her fighting was slightly more restrained, and she even took breaks to heal or let others handle the enemy now and then.

"When one is asleep, they're not necessarily deaf to the world," she whispered. "I can't die before I see Renais as it was meant to be seen, after all."

Eirika smiled.

"Thank you, L'Arachel."


End file.
